Swoop race tracks
As old as the Old Republic, '''swoop racing' has been around since the second swoop was built. Swoop racing is a very dangerous sport. So dangerous in fact, that swoop racing was only allowed on sanctioned racing tracks and illegal outside of all official tracks and arenas. This high speed sport was originally kept under tight controls because it was as dangerous to bystanders as it was to the racers themselves. At over 400 miles per hour, an unsuspecting street merchant or innocent bystander exiting their homes was at lethal risk simply by being in the right place at the wrong time.'' After the rise of the Empire, the Emperor was more interested in imprisoning the fringe and criminal elements whose vehicle of choice were swoops and also making sure to take these powerful vehicles away from anyone who could oppose him. Swoop racing was made illegal and used as a tool to imprison all of the best swoop racers to jail racing criminals and insure there would be no one to teach the best techniques to a new generation of racers. "First things first, swoop racing is illegal. The Emperor doesn't allow for formal competitions. Get it out of your head right now that your holo-picture will be idolized by little beings across the galaxy. There ain't no official races. Now for a fee, I could be inclined to give you the waypoints of some old tracks that us swoopers used to run. Some former champ left a protocol droid behind at his favorite tracks, you know, just as an historic marker. If they ain't rusted out, I think they still record times. I've even heard of some small time chumps using those droids as official time keepers for their own racing events. Some don't even use swoops, they run it or ride animals around it. But I ain't part of that. No sir, the Empire treats me too well to want to break the law." - Former Professional Swoop Racer Using the race tracks To begin, simply converse with the race protocol droid. If you have never raced that track before you will be given some options to describe how the race is run or to start a race. When a race is started, you are given a waypoint to the first leg of the race. Jump on your vehicle or mount or start running as fast as you can. Upon reaching that waypoint, you are given a waypoint to the next leg of the race and receive a message listing your current lap time. Upon completing the entire circuit you are given your total time. If you have beaten your personal best time, you receive graphical text for all to see. Conversing with the protocol droid again will register your last time with it and it will announce the time registered for all to see. If you beat the current daily record, you will receive a badge appropriate to that track. If you have already completed the circuit, you can speak with the protocol droid again to do one of the following: * Race the circuit again. * See who the current record holder of the day is. * Reset your personal best time. Please note that you cannot adjust the speed on vehicles. Getting the best time will require careful negotiation of terrain, avoidance of obstacles and enemies and planning at least one leg ahead to hit the turns from the best angle. Remember to try keep your momentum around tight corners for a faster turn. Also note that surfaces matter as well. One common example is that your speed is much faster by riding on land than water. Race Tracks There are currently six Swoop Race Tracks available. Race coordinators can also be placed by a player as a player event. ''- Still broken with publish 21'' The race tracks are (waypoint is the location of the Race Coordinator Droid): * Lok, Lok Marathon /way 630 5055 - Race Details : "This is one of the longest and most arduous races in the galaxy. Don't bother with it unless you have the time and stamina. The Empire doesn't come here often, so it gets a lot of use from swoopers looking for an illegal race. The trouble is most of them do not complete the marathon. Beware of dangerous beasts, pirates, confusing mazes and a very large and active volcano." * Talus, Nashal River Race /way 4199 5286 : "Mostly this track has been used for recreation and youth races; very few professional events have been staged here. The course primarily sticks to major waterways around Nashal and therefore is impractical for mount or foot racing. On a hover vehicle, it is considered a delightful afternoon outing." * Rori, Narmle Memorial Rally /way ''-4975 -2227'' : "Legends say that this track retraces the route used by local smuggler, Trein Veltin as he tried to elude authorities intent on his arrest. Weaving through the streets desperately trying to lose his pursuers he made it out of the city. Unfortunately his escape was cut short due to a fatal collision with a flesh eating chuba. Since that time many have made the run in his memory. Eventually it became a semi-formal track for a thoroughly illegal street race." * Naboo, Keren Street Race /way 1395 2686 * Tatooine, Mos Espa /way 2380 5000 (which is actually closer to Mos Entha)- Race Details : "During the last decades of the Old Republic podraces were run on this track. The series was formed and controlled by the Hutts many years ago. Following the decline of podracing's popularity, this track was more or less abandoned by the Hutts. It was eventually taken over by a small band of swoop racers, who used it to stage a regular series of semi-legitimate races." * Corellia, Agrilat Swamp Circuit /way 1680 4700 : "This dangerous course was used for illegal races many years ago. Hot springs, deadly updrafts and sharp crystalline underbrush make it a particularly hazardous course. Until recently, there haven't been many races since the near-death of a swoop jockey named Dengar. If memory serves, it was a very exciting match between him and someone called Solo." Category:Guides Category:Mini-games